willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Card Items
Unique and strange items are kept as communal loot, available to any Pathfinder who asks while at the Boar & Thistle. Their effects, usefulness, and value vary. Aqua Vitae Valconey’s ultimate weapon enchantment. This large potion holds over a litre of clear oil and is sealed with a stone that acts as a +5 holy bullet. Smearing the oil over weapons or armour imbues them with temporary magic that acts as an oil of Greater Magic Weapon (+5) or Greater Magic Vestment (+5) that lasts for an astounding 20 hours. By mixing the oil with the warm ashes from a recent fire before application, a weapon gains the flaming burst quality, and armour gains improved energy resistance to fire. By mixing the oil with clear ice before application, a weapon gains the icy burst quality, and armour gains improved energy resistance to cold. Using acid and thunderstones also grants similar abilities for acid and electric elemental powers. The bottle holds enough oil to coat 5 weapons or suits of armour; Strong transmutation; CL 20th; Weight 5lbs. Two doses have been used. Archdruid's Mead An enchanted container bearing an enchanted brew, distilled from the wisdom of the world. This item is separated into the potion component, the bitters or sediment at the bottom of the liquid, and the container itself. The potion and bitters have been consumed; Potion – 8 Doses of honey mead liquid, that grant a permanent +1 bonus to a random skill in which you have no ranks; Bitters – By consuming all of the sediments, the user permanently loses 1 point of Constitution, and gains 2 points of Wisdom; Container – Once per day, the bottle will convert a full flask of water into a usable Barkskin potion (CL 16th); Strong divination; CL 20th; Weight 2lbs The potion and bitters have been consumed. Baatorian Greensteel Dagger This non-magical masterwork dagger has a +1 equipment bonus to damage and to hit rolls, in addition to threatening a critical hit on rolls of 18-20. The dagger’s damage is considered piercing and slashing. This weapon can be enchanted, but not acquire the keen ability; Weight 1lb. Boots of the Grand Entrance These boots, while hard to put on, feel comfy and well worn. By kicking an object as a standard action, the boots can cast Knock (DC 13), or Break (DC 13) upon the item being kicked. The boots can also cast Feather fall. Casting each one of these spells drains a charge, and the boots have three charges per day. In addition, the wearer can haste themselves for 6 consecutive rounds per day as a free action; +1 Dodge AC; Moderate transmutation; CL 10th; Weight 1lb Bullets of the Blackened Sun This heavy bottle does not drip out liquid, but black viscous material that lumps together in small bullets that harden instantly; how it relates to a doomsday cult is not clear. Each day the bottle is capable of making 2d4 bullets usable in slings, that act as +1 bullets, and each have a 50% of igniting on impact, dealing an additional 1d6 fire damage. After a day these bullets lose their magical power and burn like cheap lumps of coal; Weight 2lbs. Changeling Putty This salve allows the user to reshape their face and body, similar to doppelgangers. Using one dose of the putty allows the user to change their race, gender, and appearance as if affected by both a disguise self and alter self spell, gaining the numerical bonuses of both spells. Application takes 5 rounds, and the duration is 1d4+1 hours. The exact time length of the putty's power is not known by the user until several moments before it wears off. The jar contains enough putty for 6 applications when full, and Valconey can replenish the jar if given time; CL 8th; Weight 2lbs Cord of the Kobold King This necklace has been permanently parted from the neck of the kobold king; +1 Deflection AC; +3 Charisma Enhancement; Fire Breath 1/day (CL 5th, Ref 13); Soothing Word 1/day (CL 5th); Faint evocation; CL 5th; Weight 0lb Demonhide This +''2 hide armour'' has been crafted from the hide of some unidentified type of demon, which grants resistance 5 to acid, cold and fire; Demonic Immunity – When rolling a saving throw versus poison or electricity, the wearer of this armour may roll saving throws twice and choose the higher result; Defiant 1/day; Moderate abjuration, faint enchantment; Weight 25lbs. Fochlucan's Branch This branch, stained green, acts as a wand. As a move action, this wand can change shape into a +2 club or +2 quarterstaff, which strikes as a +5 weapon for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. When used as a wand, the branch acts as a metamagic rod of extend spell. Once per day the wand can cast Barkskin as an extended spell at caster level 6th (+3 bonus for two hours). Once per year, the wand can cast Awaken on a healthy, living tree, which always remains friendly to the person who awoke it; Kat used it to awaken the sycamore tree now known as Dragonstorm Treeborn. Also grants Lucky 2/day and Precise 2/day to any weapon wielded when the wand is in your possession; Strong universal; CL 12th; Weight 2lbs. Garmonbozia This bottle holds a form of nourishment for spirits and fey, which is unusable by any mortals. It is a liquid form of pain, suffering, and other negative emotions which can be used to bargain with fey; Strong necromancy; Weight 3lbs Geomancer's Wand This wand, set with lodestones, points at whatever object the user desires most, or whatever the user is concentrating on finding. The effect is similar to Locate Object. As such, it cannot be used to locate living creatures, and its ability to distinguish between objects of a similar sort is limited by the user's ability to visualise the relevant distinction. For example, it can direct the user to a cheese sandwich, but cannot point the user at "whichever of these sandwiches has more cheese." Golem Flask A small piece of a clay golem sits in this brine potion. When the bottle is broken, the lump of clay grows rapidly into a full-sized clay golem that is totally berserk and attacks any creature it can sense, wandering randomly if it senses nothing. The period of growth takes 1d4 rounds. Strong conjuration; Weight 2lbs The golem has been deployed. The golem was used in the initial strike against the Legion XIII siege train that prefaced The Battle of Willowdale. Using a siege hawk, the flask was deployed right into the center of the advance guard's formation, where the golem was able to do massive damage. The golem's body was destroyed eventually, but Alejandra, the one who deployed it, could still sense its presence seeping into the earth after the destruction of its body. It has since continued to haunt her as she sees the golem's face within the earth from time to time, and it disappears before she has a chance to investigate it. Valconey believes that the golem is undergoing metamorphosis of some sort, using Alejandra as a template, and it may even grow to be capable of sentience. Commune indicates that this development will be complete by the end of the month of Hammer, and that whether or not the golem attains true sentience, it will somehow mimic Alejandra's moral code. Hexenhammer This +2 silver light-crossbow makes all ammunition fired count as silver and lawful-aligned for purposes of bypassing damage reduction. The wielder of this crossbow receives a +4 bonus to all saves versus witch hexes. This weapon can be easily wielded by a small character. On each hit, there is a 25% chance the target is subject to a targeted Dispel Magic spell (CL 7th, 1d20+7); Strong abjuration; CL 13; Weight 4lbs Huntmaster’s Headband The orcish headband allows for the wearer to communicate nonverbally to nearby allies with a complex sign language. The sign language is entirely superfluous since this is a telepathic effect, not a language based one. The headband grants the wearer a +1 insight bonus to Wisdom and a +5 insight bonus to Stealth checks, and all allies within 30 feet gain a +5 teamwork bonus to stealth checks. Once per hour, the wearer can grant a reroll to any ally within 30 feet who has just made a stealth check; faint divination; CL 7th; Weight 0lbs King's Hammer This gold and aquamarine +2 halberd is not of Laurasian design, and was likely a gift to an ancient pharaoh; +1 Charisma Sacred; Lucky 2/day; Mummy Smasher - When attacking a mummy this weapon acts as a weapon of disruption; Strong conjuration; CL 10th; Weight 12lbs Litany of the Dead A scroll bearing a traditional elven dirge detailing the Lord of the Wild Hunt, an elven psychopomp with a deer skull head and longbow. It is divided into five stanzas, each of which must be performed correctly to unlock additional powers. To unlock it, Performsinging checks must be made – each success grants 5 charges, and unlocks a new spell. Each failure drains 1 charge, and must be retried to continue. The scroll can be used to cast spells which drain charges; no material components are required with these spells. First Stanza – Deathwatch – 1 Charge; CL 2th Second Stanza – Ghostbane Dirge – 2 Charges; CL 4th Third Stanza – Speak With Dead – 3 Charges; CL 6th Fourth Stanza – Mass Ghostbane Dirge – 4 Charges; CL 8th Fifth Stanza – Raise Dead – 10 Charges; CL 10th After the fifth stanza has been unlocked and every charge has been drained, once per day as a full-round action, the dirge can be sung as a channel energy ability as a cleric of 10th level (only to harm undead). All of the stanzas have been unlocked and no charges remain. Misericorde "The Mercy Giver" - This ornate +2 dagger has been traced with runes, and has been used to grant many a dying foe a quick death. When this dagger is used in a sneak attack, the wielder may roll the attack die twice and choose the higher result. Against a helpless foe, the dagger deals 3d4 base damage; Faint necromancy; CL 6th; Weight 1lb. Orcbow This +2 bane heavy crossbow was not made for hunting game, but elves; +2 Bane: Humanoid Elf; Bonus Feats – Rapid Reload Crossbow, Critical Focus, Bleeding Critical; Penetrating Strike – Once per day, as a full-round action, one bolt can be fired that passes through multiple targets. The attack has a maximum range of 60 feet, and attack rolls are made in succession, rolling damage for each hit (bolt properties apply to every hit). A miss indicates the bolt continues along its path, unless a natural 1 is rolled, and no further attacks are made. The bolt can be stopped by various obstructions; Moderate conjuration; Weight 8lbs. Ornithopter Control Rod This wand is the central component in some form of flying contraption. When used as a wand, it grants the feat Spell Focus [Evocation], can empower an electric spell as a free action twice per day, and grants a +2 bonus to Fly checks. When used by an arcane spellcaster, the wielder may cast Lightning Bolt at their character level once per day, but this drains it of all power for 1d4 days; Moderate Evocation; CL 9th; Weight 1lb. Pathfinder's Scroll This scroll bears a list of helpful survival and exploration information, including lists of historical landmarks, identification of monstrous creatures, and advice for imminent death. The scroll grants a +5 bonus to knowledge checks to identify monsters and their weaknesses, or to identify ruins, geographical features, and hidden areas. The scroll bears the arcane spells Create Treasure Map (CL 3rd) and Getaway (CL 11th), and the divine spells Hide Campsite (CL 5th) and Find the Path (CL 8th), each of which can be cast once from the scroll, and can be recharged as staves would be (but retain scroll caster level). Moderate universal; Weight 1 lb. Red Ichor Cursed Filling this canteen with water, and then mixing in several drops of your own blood results in a reddish potion. Drinking the entire flask replenishes the body just like water and heals 2d12 hit points and removes fatigue (exhaustion becomes fatigue). This enchantment works once per day. Anyone who drinks the healing mixture becomes addicted (moderate addiction, Fort 18) and is loath to share any of “their” liquid. Long term usage causes the diet of the drinker to slowly change: they begin to crave strange things like rock salt, clay from the earth, and poisonous mushrooms, while common foods, such as leafy vegetables, milk, and beef sicken the drinker. The addiction becomes stronger over time as well (major, Fort 24). A Remove Curse or similar effect removes the addiction; No aura. Erevis has been seen taking deep swigs from this canteen and has been eating a strange assortment of things, such as scales, fish bones, salt, sand and sea water. Ruined Scroll These senseless maps and notes hold the collected prophecies of Fahz Murb, the insane oracle. Extensive study and research is required to make any sense of them. First Scroll – 200 Research total, discoveries at intervals of 50 (The Black Mirror, The Pharos Lighthouse, Ruined City, The Doors to the North) Second Scroll – 400 Research total, discoveries at intervals of 100 (Fragarach, The Elfstone, Abadar’s Plate, Angel’s Tears) Third Scroll ''- Recieved fully researched (Avatar of the Wild Hunt, The Heart of Winter, The Hyperborean Queen, Kouteign Karou) Ruined Wand of St. Christopher This once glorious wand holds only a small fraction if its divine power. It would take time research and resources to restore it to its true power. It grants the wielder a +1 caster level to all healing spells, and allows the wielder to reroll the results of any healing spell once per day; Faint conjuration healing; Weight 1lb. Seal of the Metatron A gigantic belt made from a leathery substance that defies all identification. This item holds religious significance to tribal Orcs and can be used to enter an Orcish settlement under the tradition of Peacebond; +3 Constitution Enhancement; +1 Intelligence Enhancement; +1 Generic Bonus to Armour Class; Continual Protection from Chaos'' on wearer (CL 10th); Strong abjuration; CL 12th; Weight 4lbs Spirit Scale Wearing this +3'' ghost touch scale mail'' allows the wearer to perfectly understand the Aklo and Sylvan languages. In addition whenever you receive magical healing, you heal an additional 1 point per die rolled. As a supernatural ability, the wearer can cast Commune 1/week (CL 9th), which summons a circle of nature spirits, that answer 9 nine questions, regardless of who asks them; Strong universal; 30 lbs. Staff of Rhekmire (‘Wreck-meer-eh’) – This +2 defending quarterstaff is enchanted with the memories of Rhekmire, Vizier to Amenemhat I-IV, and provides advice that is more than 2000 years out of date; Alignment LN; Ego 20; Senses 60 ft. Read magic, +3 Perception; Skills Knowledge Religion +7, Knowledge History +7, Knowledge Nobility +7, Spellcraft +12; Int 15, Wis 17, Cha 11; Communication speech; Powers Light at will, Discern Lies 1/day, Dismissal (DC 17) 1/day, Legend Lore 1/day; Caster Level 12th Talisman of the Honourable Protector When this holy scroll is wrapped around a weapon it magically adheres and bestows the Holy property upon the chosen weapon. The weapon also gains the Lucky and Precise abilities, each usable once per day. If the weapon is non-magical, it is considered +1 for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. The scroll does not tear and can be safely wrapped around the blade of any sword or similar weapon. The scroll can be wrapped around swords, pole arms, staves, bows, and other weapons of suitable size. The scroll cannot adhere to crossbows or firearms, or weapons that weigh one pound or less. Attaching the scroll takes 1d4+1 rounds and removing the scroll requires a flask of holy water (to be poured onto the scroll) and 1d4 rounds; Moderate evocation; Weight 0lbs. Thistil & Kistil These bracers are named after two elven demigods, but whether these bracers hold the spirits of them, or are merely modeled after them, who can say? Their eyes keep watch and keep the wielder aware of threats and weaknesses, so foes do not gain a +2 bonus when flanking the wielder (but can still be flanked), and the wielder receives a +2 bonus to confirm critical hit rolls; Alignment NG; Ego 6; Senses 30 ft. darkvision, +11 Perception; Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 10; Communication empathy; Lesser Powers True Strike on wielder 3/day; Moderate universal; Weight 4lbs. Universal Explosive Accompanying instructions list this powder as containing an explosive agent that improves the effects of alchemist bombs. As a full round action, an alchemist can mix a bomb and add a pinch of the reactive powder. The resulting bomb adds 1d6 base bomb damage and allows damage rerolls on all die results of 1 or 2. The glass tube holds enough powder to enhance 20 alchemist bombs. To refill the tube, a DC 40 Craft alchemy check must be passed, and 50gp of materials must be mixed together, which requires 2 days of work. Larger quantities of the powder have a tendency to spontaneously combust, even when stored separately. As an improvised weapon, the tube can be thrown which detonates on impact, dealing 3d6 fire damage to all targets in a 5 meter radius with damage rerolls on all die results of 1 or 2, no save; Weight 0lb Wand of the River Queen By pointing this wand at a body of water and reciting the words, “''From water’s edge to ocean’s rim''” a large magical keelboat can be summoned. This boat remains indefinitely until destroyed, or until the wand’s wielder dispels it, as a free action. When dispelled, it returns to the wand and all cargo and passengers still on board fall to the ground. If the boat is capsized it returns to the wand and cannot be summoned for one week; Strong conjuration creation; Weight 1lb River Queen – This 50-foot-long ship is 20 feet wide and has several oars to supplement its squared-sailed, single mast. It has a crew of four to fifteen (but can move under magical propulsion) and can carry 50 tons of cargo or 100 passengers. It can make sea voyages, as well as sail down rivers due to its flat bottom. It moves about 1 mile per hour under magical propulsion, but with favourable winds and/or at least four crewmen rowing it can move up to 2 miles an hour; HP 600, Hardness 5; Crew: 4/15; AC: 2 Warmonger This +''3 impact/keen wounding flail'' grins madly and speaks in a guttural voice, keeping silent in times of peace but becoming excited when it anticipates battle. According to myth, Warmonger is a demon that willingly gave up its immortal form so it would always exist at the forefront of any battle. Halstein reforged Warmonger, combining the flail with the base metals and enchantment of the Cube of Mimicry taken from the First , allowing it to transform into any weapon that deals Piercing damage. Additionally, Halstein fed Warmonger with a dose of Garmonbozia further enchanting the weapon. Warmonger automatically casts Death Knell as a free action when it has reduced a foe to negative hit points, which can stopped by a DC 13 will save; Alignment CE; Ego 16; Senses Lifesense 30 ft.; Int 13, Wis 10, Cha 16; Communication speech; Lesser Powers'' Deathwatch'' at Will; Death Knell ''through weapon (DC 15) 3/day; ''Lucky 3/day; Precise 3/day; Strong Necromancy; CL 13th; Weight 5lbs. Category:Loot